Fires of the First Dragons
by Crimson King Baadshah
Summary: Mark trying to assist his father before the fall of Grima falls into the world of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword. Desperately fighting to return to his world as well as help his newfound friends he must use all of his exceptional knowledge, battle prowess and skills to defeat his enemies and save the world. First Fanfic pls review.


**Hello Everyone reading this fanficton. My name is Crimson King Baadshah and this is my Fanfic made by my own personal theory. It won't have any OC's and if I do they probably will not affect the story. It is also heavily theory based. This is also my first fanfiction so if you have any helpful tips please tell me. Anyway without further ado your story and my take on the Franchise.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _I fought like a madman darting to one side to avoid the axe opening my cranium. Good, the bandit was closer to me now. Crouching I put my hand on my swords hilt aiming to cut him down while unsheathing my blade. The blade was unfortunately blocked by another bandit's axe crashing down on me forcing me to re sheathe my sword. This was getting me nowhere! I grit my teeth and retreated instead aiming to use my magic tome at a distance. That was my fatal mistake. The butt of the axe swung hard at my head with a crack before twin axes began to dig into my shoulder I backed up enough so that the steel could no linger dig as deep but it was for naught as I fell to the ground, a blood mess. I tried desperately to get up but the grassy fields were beginning to spin before I crashed into them unconscious._

A young boy around 17 awoke wounded, with twin cuts running down his chest from each shoulder to hip. He was in a large plain overfilled with greenery seemingly devoid of other people. The boy laughed quietly to himself. " _Well asking the heavily armed, suspicious looking men for directions was not the best of my ideas. Bandits look the goddamn same everywhere I go but I guess I really didn't have to deal with them after all of hell and dragons broke loose._ " He thought. "Damnit I thought my father's time was going to be free of all this crap but I guess he had some time." He croaked, each syllable racked with pain.

The boy slowly but surely got up, the gentle wind became painful to his wounded body. " _I know they are bandits but they really outdid themselves stealing my tonics. I don't even think you can sell those. They probably can't figure out how to use the damn stuff. If they did they would have had a rewarding life as doctors."_ He started to walk crushing the poor grass with his brown boots. If the boy could just find civilization he could find help but no doctors could happen to pass by him in the plains. If he could find civilization before he fell over to blood loss he would be saved.

The bandits must have come from somewhere. If they were so obviously hostile and in a rush they most likely had just been preparing to rob or just had robbed some kind of settlement. That is where he must go. Admittedly if the goons had already robbed the place blind it would have been problematic but anything to stop the bleeding would be fine. " _Stupid Outrealm gate, transporting me right next to the bandits that want me dead. I can't rely on one thing to just go my way. The Kingdom of Ferox really needs more guards against things like this. Too bad its burned to the ground where I come from._ " The boy thought, the blood dripping from his cloak turning the grass beneath him blood red. He could see traces of civilization as the forest began to appear with buildings and small huts.

" _Damnit I JUST HAVE TO FIND PEOPLE! IT CAN'T BE HARD I HAVE TO JUST_ …" The boy stopped as he saw a woman dressed in blue light armour staring at him. She had long hair done in a ponytail and boots that looked like it came to her knees with a sword strapped to her waist by a small belt along with several vulenaries. Strangely, he thought. " _What do I look like to her? No doubt a handsome and courageous hero, girls love that kind of crap right?"_ He came to her bleeding nearly bled to unconsciousness. "H-help me? P-please? Just shout if you're a bandit. I have gone through way too much crap to get robbed again." The boy rasped. "M-my n-name is Mark." That was the last thing he said before slipping to unconsciousness.

The woman caught the blue, spiky haired boy before he fell. He wore a strange purple cloak that appeared to be of great standing. The woman had never felt material as fine as the one he had wore to this date. He seemed to be a scholar but strangely built physically as a swordfighter would. Mark was strange because despite being strongly built, did not seem to have the calluses for a strong swordfighter. A strange book was also strapped to his coat along with a gleaming bronze sword, of cheap make. It seemed refined however to have a black edge. The woman sighed. It appears she had to bring this man in for questioning. "Hello Mark," the woman said, her voice soft and almost melodious."My name is Lyn."

She began to carry Mark on her back. His cut looked fairly shallow but seemed as though it would need some tending in order to

The ger that Lyn had lived in was full of medicine and supplies that Mark probably needed. A ger was a small hut made out of straw and sticks. Strong wood is very rare out in the plains of Sacae and it was rather hard to make long treks to the kingdom in order to trade for it. Therefore the Sacaean lifestyle required minimal contact with large nations. Ever since the Tavalier Bandits started to come however the peaceful plains of the country became tough and the Sacaeans went from peaceful farmers to amazing swordfighters heavily recruited and sought out for power.

"Lyn, what have you got there?!" a deep voice boomed across the large plains. The man talking to Lyn was none other than her friend, Derran. His large size almost always intimidated her to the point so that whenever she heard him she instinctively flinched. Derran was also dressed like her but unlike the majority of the Sacaeans who used swords as their weapon of choice Derran much preferred an axe. He stood out as a mountain of a man.

"I don't now Derran, doesn't seem like a bandit but he is wounded. Get some vulenaries as soon as possible but don't heal him completely just yet. Mark over here seems much more armed than us for some reason and I want to know why." Lyn stated briskly.

Derran stood still for a moment, before laughing hysterically. "So let me get this straight, a man or boy in this case is wounded to the point of near death and you want to interrogate him? If he is a bandit let him die, if he isn't heal him and send him on his way. I don't believe in dealing in halves. "He boomed.

Lyn looked at him for a moment shocked. "That is one weird way of seeing the weird situation but seems pretty half-assed considering I don't want to heal a bandit and I don't want to be stabbed in the back."

Derran shook his head slowly. "Then care for him now because whatever hurt him can't be far from us by now. Given the wound, he could not have traveled far. I'd say we have about 7 minutes before we are attacked." He said suddenly very quiet.

Lyn looked shocked for a moment but then immediately understood. The attackers would be completely surrounding them at this point staking out where to attack. Making it look that they had the art of surprise on the Sacaeans made it easy to turn the tables when they did attack. Derran's booming voice and personality made it seem as they had no idea what is going on while simultaneously warning the others they were under attack, meaning the bandits were in for a nasty surprise if they though they could kill and loot everyone in a mass rush. It helped that the open fields now had temples and several gers from which to hide large bodies of men as well as launch surprise attacks. Lyn looked at Mark bleeding for a moment and slowly nodded. She would help him heal and have him fight as soon as he is able.

Lyn began to carry the wounded Mark to the nearby ger. " _He was even more ill looking than before_ " Lyn thought. He had know gone near as white as a ghost. She dressed the wounds with vulenaries and as he groggily got up he said" I guess you aren't a damn bandit. I thank you for saving me, lady but could you tell me who you are and where I am?"

Lyn groaned, she did not have time for this. As far as she knew everyone being slaughtered by bandits and she would need to explain basics to this man. "You are in the plains of Sacae and in the custody of Sacaeans. My name is Lyn and I am a swordfighter of this region. Now who the bloody hell are you to come so armed to the bone into a place you do not even know?! Thanks to you dragging the bandits here everyone I know is preparing to fight to the death so you Damn well should answer me!" She was all but yelling now.

Mark appeared shocked by the information but then sobered up "My name is Mark from the region of Ylisse. My father's name is Robin, Grandmaster of the Halidom if my memory serves me correctly."

 **DUN -DUN- DAAAAAAAAAH Cliffhanger! In all seriousness however please do tell me what you think of Robin's Son taking a portal to the realm of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword. Mark will be a bit out of character as I think he was rather bland in the original game. I will say that Robin is male and you can probably guess who his wife is judging by hair colour. Mark's sister Morgan has gone to help her father but lost her memory so she is no help to Mark in this situation. In all, I feel like I can make the universe more connected with this fanfic especially with the conversation that Robin appears like the tactician/mark. It would also make sense that if Robin had twins a female will probably be named Morgan and the male would be named Mark.  
**


End file.
